


You, Me and Our Desire

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [10]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Self-cest, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, desire is a bratty teenager basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of the beach sex scene in Ren’s route where they offer for Desire to stay for a while longer for y’know, some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and Our Desire

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this cute little [comic](http://allmate-ren.tumblr.com/post/55132469115)

 

 

 

“Thank you,” Desire whispers, voice cracking as tears run down his face. His entire form begins to glow, as he starts to go back to Aoba’s consciousness or whatever.

“Wait,” Aoba stops him. “Ren said that you always felt alone; isolated and unwanted because I rejected you out of fear. I’ll never be able to atone for that but, please, can you stay? For me? I’m sure Ren won’t mind at all.”

Desire blinks rapidly, as if trying to clear his eyes of the tears that continue to fall. “Really? I thought all you wanted was for me to go away.”

“No way!” Aoba grabs for Desire’s hands again. “You are a part of me, so you are not going anywhere, got it?”

Ren regards them with a neutral expression. His face morphs into that of surprise when Aoba pulls in Desire into a tight, warm hug. Aoba continues to hold Desire like a mother would hold her newborn baby and that sparks some warm, unnameable feelings within Ren. It’s not just love, there’s compassion and longing as well. The omnipresent yearning to be held by Aoba just the way Desire is being held by Aoba.

A spike of jealousy runs through Ren, which he reprimands himself for immediately. He cannot be jealous of Desire, as he is a part of Aoba. How can he be jealous of a different side of Aoba when he loves his Aoba so much?

It’s not jealousy.

It’s . . . lust.

For both versions of Aoba stood in front of him.

“Ren?” Aoba asks, confusion furrowing his brows. Desire looks his way as well. Ren simply smiles.

“Desire,” he addresses the other Aoba who is ruled by instinct. “You’ve always wanted to be acknowledged by Aoba, haven’t you?”

Desire nods slowly, not quite getting where Ren is getting at yet.

“And you would like for you to be closer to Aoba, no?” Again, Desire nods. A few seconds pass before a wicked glint enters Desire’s eyes.

“This is perfect, but not nearly enough,” Desire answers, nuzzling the side of Aoba’s neck. Ren can see Aoba tense up and his Adam’s apple bob up and then back down as he gulps nervously. “I want more. I desire more.”

Desire tilts his head up and then bites onto the side of Aoba’s pale neck, illuminated by the golden glows of the setting sun. Aoba gasps loudly, the sound soon replaced by a choked moan as Desire sucks and nibbles on that one spot. When Desire pulls away, there is a large, angry red-purple mark blooming on the spot he’s been latched onto.

“Ren, what’re you implying—ah!” Aoba doesn’t get to finish his question as Ren has rushed up to the unoccupied side and gave the smooth, unmarred side of Aoba’s neck the same treatment. In this version of reality, he has sharpened canine teeth that can slice through skin so easily and Ren has to keep himself in check as not to cause Aoba any pain. He pulls away after a minute or two, satisfied by the dark bruise left behind.

“Seriously, you two are . . .” Aoba cuts himself off when he finally understands what Restraint and Desire want. For the first time in his life, they both want the same thing: Aoba.

“Why not?” Desire practically purrs. His hands are already at the hem of Aoba’s shirt, fingers lifting up the fabric expertly and immediately heading for his nipples. It’s his own fingers that are tweaking and pinching at his nipples, yet he is not the one behind the action. Ren stares at the little interaction with heat in his tender amber gaze and Aoba looks away, choosing to look into the twilight-dyed ocean instead.

“Aoba,” the familiar deep voice urges, and Aoba turns his head around. He is met by a pair of warm lips and gently nipping sharp teeth instantly. He yelps into Ren’s mouth because Desire has decide to get more hands-on, well mouthy would be a better description. He is now biting Aoba’s hardened nipples lightly, and then switches to lapping at them to get them even more erect and sensitive to every touch that they receive.

“Ungh, Desire, don’t—haa,” Aoba wants one of them to pay attention to another part of his body but they don’t heed his demands at all. In fact, Desire seems to be quite content playing with Aoba’s nipple while Ren seems quite feverish in their passionate kisses.

“Oh, is _this_ what you want?” Desire asks, his hand traipsing down Aoba’s waistline and then slowly descending towards his groin. Aoba has already gotten a bit hard from all the teasing from both his other self and Ren and his dick twitches in interest when Desire touches the inside of his thigh.

“Yes,” Aoba moans. Instead of touching his cock like Aoba wants him to, Desire touches the place between his cock and his balls, and a shock of pleasure runs up his spine.

“Or perhaps you would rather that I touch you here,” Desire whispers, his fingertips rubbing at Aoba’s entrance lightly.

Aoba’s body betrays him as his hips push back into the slightest bit of pressure and a breathy sigh leaves his mouth. He can just picture his teenager self (albeit looking his age in this surreal mindscape) smirking like a cat that has found a mouse to play with.

Instead pushing in his finger, Desire laps at Aoba’s entrance, making the latter jump with surprise. Ren, having anticipated it, wraps his arms around tighter around Aoba’s waist as Desire licks and nips at the rim of Aoba’s entrance. Once Aoba has gotten used to the sensation and gotten more relaxed, Desire points his tongue and pushes in tongue inside. It’s . . . not bad, Aoba decides. Sure, the sensation of someone’s tongue—identical to his own inside his own damn mouth—wiggling around inside is ass is weird as fuck but it also feels good. Soothing.

Noting that Aoba is distracted, Ren kneels in front of Aoba and then takes the hard, leaking organ into his mouth without a hesitation. It tastes bitter and salty but Ren resists recoiling from the taste. Aoba bites his lips, moans slipping out when Ren bobs his head up and swirls his tongue around the crown. Ren may have been stuck inside that dog Allmate’s body for ten years but he still had the basal instincts of a human male as he used to be a fragment of Aoba’s consciousness. It’s definitely peculiar, referring to himself as his own person rather than the Restraint within Aoba who strived to balance out Desire but he supposes he’ll get used to this with time.

He takes Aoba’s testicles into his hands and strokes them with his thumb gently. He gags a bit when Aoba’s hips jerk forwards and pushes more of his cock into Ren’s mouth, triggering his gag reflex. A part of him is amused to find out that this body has such thing as a gag reflex despite the pang of discomfit and the tears that sting his eyes.

“Ah, Ren. I’m sorry, hng,” Aoba apologises, his words lost when Desire thrusts in a finger. He adds a second one in another second but instead of pain and sense of discomfort, Aoba feels . . . like he is going to come. It’s absurd but it’s almost like he can feel the pleasure that both Ren and Desire are getting from his own. He supposes it’s not too far-fetched since the three used to be the same entity.

“Do you want to come, Aoba?” Desire drawls, fingertips brushing a spot inside of Aoba that sparks up something too much and too good. He cries out and his hips rock up into Ren’s mouth, who has begun to hum quietly. The vibrations from Ren’s humming and Desire’s relentless fingers send to dangerously to the edge and when Desire pushes in a third finger and jams all three fingertips into that sensitive spot, Aoba comes harder than he ever has in his entire life, his release filling up Ren’s mouth.

“I guess we didn’t really give you a choice,” Desire smirks, withdrawing his fingers slowly. Aoba shudders, his orgasm having left him in a daze. Honestly, it felt so good but he is guilt-ridden as he was the only one who felt the pleasure.

“Aoba,” Ren’s deep voice jolts him out of his guilt-filled reverie. “We both felt it when you, ah, came. We are all fragments of you, remember?”

There is a droplet of Aoba’s cum still on the corner of Ren’s mouth and Aoba blushes at the sight. Desire, however, simply walks up to Ren and holds the back of his neck as he kisses the corner of Ren’s mouth. He makes an obnoxious show out of it too, eventually moving on to Ren’s lips and practically tongue-fucking Ren’s mouth.

It’s quite a sight. Aoba is pretty much watching himself make out with Ren and this rather surreal view makes his cock twitch with interest.

Ren is a bit too preoccupied with trying to dominate his and Desire’s kiss when someone unzips his trousers. His amber eyes flicker downwards and he sees Aoba on his knees, tugging at the trousers and then eyeing Ren’s erection with keen interest.

“Aoba, you don’t have to—” his words are lost as Desire shuts him up with a kiss and Aoba puts his lips around it. First thoughts that flicker through his mind is that Aoba’s mouth is so wet and warm. And tight, as Aoba hollows his cheeks and takes him in even deeper. Ren’s hands drop to entangle themselves in Aoba’s hair and when he tightens his grip, Aoba moans. Ren pushes himself away to apologize immediately but then he sees Aoba’s face. A face flushes red with lust.

“I—it didn’t hurt me, Ren,” Aoba mumbles. “It felt good . . . .”

Desire kneels down next to Aoba, having lost interest in kissing Ren, apparently. He grabs a hold of the back of Aoba’s head and pulls Aoba towards him by the hair slowly. Aoba’s face contorts again, but the sounds that leave his mouths are involuntary and contented. Desire smirks and then swiftly pins Aoba to the sandy ground and kisses him roughly and hungrily.

“Wanna join?” Desire offers, breaking the kiss and glancing sideways at Ren.

Ren nods.

“Good boy. Go on, fuck Aoba.”

Ren nods again and kneels down next to where Aoba is. Aoba sits up, staring into Ren’s eyes for a moment before their lips meet naturally. Passion and lust consumes them and—Ren doesn’t remember making the decision consciously—and Ren pulls Aoba into his lap. His trousers are still around his ankles, so he awkwardly gets out of them before returning his full attention to Aoba. He kisses Aoba’s eyelids, his forehead, his noise, his cheeks, his chin, and then finally his lips, each kiss never lasting more than a second or two. He slips his fingers inside of Aoba, just to make sure. Aoba moans at the touch and then Ren hears someone else moan.

Desire.

He’s got his fingers curls around his cock (when did he even undress?) and he is sat right next to Ren and Aoba. Aoba flushes bright red, looking like he wants to reprimand Desire for sitting so close to them.

“Are you—are you gonna watch us make love?” Aoba questions Desire, shifting in Ren’s lap. The movement causes the crease of Aoba’s bum to rub against Ren’s erection, and Ren has to bite his lip as not to groan at the sudden stimulation.

“Would you rather that I join in on the fun, then?” Desire asks back, arching a brow.

“Yes,” Ren answers for the both of them. “I think Aoba should atone for trying to repress liyou all the time, don’t you think?”

Aoba’s brows furrow, not understanding the change in Ren’s demeanour. “Ren, what’re you getting at?”

“Oh, I understand perfectly. I think you pleasuring me is the least you can do, Aoba,” Desire says with a deceptively innocent smile.

He scoots forwards to kiss Aoba, which Aoba accepts without a protest. Just as the kisses are getting really heated up, Ren takes it as his cue to enter Aoba. Aoba is hot and tight inside, and any noises that comes out of his mouth is swallowed up by Desire, who looks like he is enjoying himself quite a bit.

Aoba isn’t expecting it when a finger nudges at his hole. Like before, it doesn’t hurt to have Ren inside of him, whatever pain he should be feeling is drowned out by the tingly pleasure and stretch plus the sensations that Ren must be feeling. Tight hot, and welcoming. Intrigue and mischief. Okay, the last two must be what is he is feeling from Desire.

Desire slips in another finger, move those two fingers skilfully inside of Aoba and stretching him out even more. Aoba gasps when he can feel Desire tugging at the rim, almost as though he is gauging Aoba’s reactions. Aoba doesn’t have long to figure out what Desire could possibly be thinking about before his other self shuffles up behind him and then something hot and hard presses against his entrance.

“No, Desire—ah!” Aoba tries to stop him but of course, it’s like telling a brat to behave. Desire sheathes himself inside of Aoba, not moving at first. He’s overwhelmed, Aoba realises. Having gone from trying his damnedest to be noticed by Aoba to being _this_ close to Aoba, it’s all overwhelming and all that Desire has ever wanted. Acceptance and closeness. Knowing that he is welcome here.

The sentiment doesn’t last long as Desire pulls out at the same time Ren thrusts in. Restraint and Desire work out a rhythm that soon has Aoba caught up in waves after waves of rapture, never ending and too much all at once. Tears prickle at the corners of Aoba’s eyes as he is brought to his release again and like before, Desire isn’t willing to grant it so easily. He grips the base of Aoba’s cock harshly, squeezing around his balls and then using his other hand to still Aoba’s eager hips.

“Not so soon,” Desire purrs into Aoba’s ear. His flicks his tongue out to lick at the shell of Aoba’s ear, and the wet stimulation does nothing to quell the burning desire for release. Damn him!

“Aww, is my little Aoba a bit frustrated?” Desire smirks. Ren sends him a scolding look as he is dying to come as well. “Well, you can come,” Desire says to Ren.

“Not before Aoba,” Ren says like the loyal person that he is.

Desire rolls his eyes. “Ugh, must I do everything myself?”

Ren can’t anticipate Desire’s actions, and he definitely didn’t expect Desire to loosen his grip on Aoba’s cock and instead tease the tip of Aoba’s leaking erection. Aoba chokes out a cry and right after the first clench, Desire presses harder onto the slit, stopping Aoba’s orgasm. But that first clench is what sends Ren over the edge and he bites into Aoba’s shoulder as he releases himself inside of Aoba, hips stuttering uncontrollably. He is filled with shame the moment his sense come back and he kisses Aoba in apology as he pulls out carefully. He slaps Desire’s hand away from Aoba’s erection and crouches down to wrap his lips around the head once more. It takes maybe one bob of his head up and down for Aoba to come inside his mouth again, Ren’s name leaving Aoba’s mouth in a breathy sigh.

“Fine, have it your way,” Desire grumbles, fucking into Aoba sharply. It drives Aoba’s cock deeper into Ren’s mouth and Aoba would apologise had he not been distracted by the sensation of something hot filling him up again for the second time. He bites his lower lip, his mind fixated on the thought that he’s been filled up by both Ren and Desire. It’s indecent, the semi-coherent thoughts that follow up and he just slumps forwards. Ren steadies him and draws him into a comforting embrace.

“Well that was fun,” Desire drawls, absolutely shattering the warm and intimate atmosphere. “Guess I’ll get going now. You’ll see me again, even if it’s in your wildest dreams. Bye for now. Aoba. Ren.”

Before Ren or Aoba can object, Desire bursts into dazzling light that is swept away by the wind. Aoba is at loss for word and he just stays in Ren’s arms, staring at the eternal sunset.

He’s doesn’t know how he feels about Desire being a regular part of his consciousness again. Whatever. He’s still got Ren, even if he can’t have a human form in the real world. They’ve always got the memories they just made and they’ll find a way to make this work.

Because Aoba loves Ren and Ren loves him back.

That’s all that matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay _now_ I'm gonna put my psychological thriller writing cap on and go work on that Noiz bad end fixer fic.


End file.
